1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates loudspeakers for use in audio systems, and more particularly to planar speaker systems.
2. Related Art
The general construction of an electro-dynamic speakers, sometimes referred to as a planar speakers, includes a diaphragm in the form of a thin film attached intention to a frame. An electrical circuit, in the form of electrically conductive traces, is applied to the surface of the diaphragm. Magnetic sources, typically in the form of permanent magnets, are mounted adjacent to the diaphragm or within the frame, creating a magnetic field. When current is flowing in the electrical circuit, the diaphragm vibrates in response to the interaction between the current and the magnetic field. The vibration of the diaphragm produces the sound generated by the planar speaker.